User talk:Jisu Lee
User talk:Jisu Lee/Archive 1 If you wish to talk to me about Ways to Annoy series, please take it to fossy until further notice Vanessa on Ferbnessa Help me improve the page. Please. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 06:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) A Message That I'm Rushing Too Much to Think up a Title For This is a little late, but Operation: Blame Roads? Seriously? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) PS. I saw your message to Dill. You know what, thats it! I just came to this site, just so i can share my stories in peace, and next thing i know, an admin blocks me? This just disgusts me. I say Che was a nice girl until she blocked me! Now all she is a new IaLL. If you want me gone forever, have it that way! I know who to contact now, Che: Crime:misuse of adminship It's just sad. Sad i tell you! I'll make the anti-PFFanon wiki wiki! I will go bad, and the wiki will go bad. If Che apologieses, i'll not go bad. Now i know how IaLL felt when she was blocked! You can't just give a guy with depression a block! You will rue this day i tell you! Rue this day! "and next thing I know, an admin blocks me?" You act like I'm just coming out of nowhere and saying "Oh hey, I'm going to block Jisu today", but I'm not! And last I checked, I was not making cheap-recolor Mary Sues with about as much personalities as kitchen sponges. I am far from IaLL, I can assure you that. I'm not going to apologize for doing my job ("misuse of adminship", really?), and your threats don't scare me in the least. You brought this upon yourself. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 01:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, Che beat me to my main point but, you can't really blame her. Che must have blocked you for a reason. And yeah, threats don't scare us. You are just making it worse by doing this. You should stop while you can. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 01:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Applogie ﻿ Okey, I am sorry for accusing you for misusing adminship, you are not IaLL(although that proves that i know of rawefc), NONE of my charictors are Mary Sue and/or recolored, i was making empty threats, do you know how to unblock aperson if you are an admin, I won't make the anti wiki, i will still hold the grudge for two more days after the block is up, will it go on my permanent record, i am on not-so-ok terms with that yellow-bellied holey invertaverate that calls him self a fry-cook, and i do have anger issues, this: Mathew and Steve(they are my OCs):we are sorry.(hugs American Che) this formal message: Dear American Che You have been accidently blocked on PFFantalk wiki for the entire year. If you wish to be un-blocked, please tell us how and we'll get to it as soon as possible. (dark)Comic relefe: Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lee Your son, Jisu Lee has been recently dignosed with depression. There is nothing we can do It is due to his lack of freinds Dr. Stremhcsnefood And lastly, are we cool? Note I am a GUY! In 50 ways to annoy irving it said i was a girl, well, i am a guy! Just saying﻿ Ways to Annoy Irving I have some ways. 1. Seeing Phineas and Ferb hang out with Isabella and Gretchen (Irving doesn't like people except Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Carl, Jeremy, Holly, Adyson, and Milly. 2. Flirt with Adyson (his crush) Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Questions Sorry Q1.What age are you.Im from the 6th Dimension. (talk) 16:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Where do you live. Im from the 6th Dimension. (talk) 17:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Well then, I'm not joining. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 03:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thankz :) [[User:Daisy56|'The 4th Wall']][break it!] 03:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Message you left on Jade Flynn's creator's page The creator of Jade Flynn spelled it Matthew, not Mathew. Besides, it is a different character than yours. Geez, don't be so sensitive. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 03:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) You sure you need that much Ways To Annoy? Cause if I'm not in a good mood I can delete them right away, for not categorizing A SINGLE ONE OF THEM! [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''Those Dirty Planes Need A Nice Bubble Bath!]] 05:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) 50 ways to annoy Vicky Prower Could you make a ways to annoy list for this annoying girl? Please? :3 Ill start it off. #Hide her videogames #Hide her jetpack #Say Tori the Timber Wolf died #Bonus if true #Bonus if she cries #Kiss Ferb ToriTheTimberWolf (talk) 18:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 1. Naah, that's Tori. 2. Yes. Mine all mine ToriTheTimberWolf (talk) 20:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ways to annoy series Hi, can you make a Ways To Annoy for Aimee? I am the iPad version of CBChi. CherryBlossomChiyumi that is. I own Aimee La Fraise too!!! Here are some ways: #Get a tattoo. #Become a bully. #Act like a snobbish bully brat. #Destroy her father's computer. Okay. make it 100 ways ok? Sure, you can use Anthony. [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...]]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 01:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm making 50 ways to annoy Dill, okay? [[User:FadhilPF|'''G650]] [[User talk:FadhilPF|''Guess what? I fell in love with FERB!]] 07:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Scholarship ...Uh, can you please explain what popquizzes you're talking about? [[User:Daisy56|'Senchimentaru!]][our generation!] 13:09, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the warm welcome. :) And don't worry about me making a RAWEFC; I'm more the silent lurkerish type, anyway. Allyson: [[User talk:Alice2|You'll do what I say - whoop whoop]] 04:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ways to annoy Jisu Lee I want to add in some annoys at the 50 ways to annoy Doofinshmirtz.Can I PLEASE have persmission to do so? Here are some of them(I have others but I'll think of them later) 14. Have an awesome mustache 15.Be his brother, Roger Doofinshmirtz 16.Tell him his ex-wife married his brother 17.Bonus if it's true 18.Spread an embarrassing viral video of him skating into a tiolet with only his underpants on. Why no canon "Ways no annoy"? It makes no sense. We need to cover more of the main charectors, and we have almost run out of fanon ones. -Stacy Ftw! 03:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Popquizes Please finish it. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 21:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) re: re: popquizes WDYM, ran out of contestants? This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 15:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) hi you seen nice and cool Amazing Race If you dont mind would u like to join my Amazing Race tournie- TDR97 Plz choose your team- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] ''I am so happy Russell is gone'' 21:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Steve Lee Hey, I was wondering if I could have a slight description of how you picture Steve, so I could draw him (like you asked)... What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 22:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Picture Here is the picture of Steve! If you like it, I can redraw it and color it! What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 19:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I can make him darkerish if you want! What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 00:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ways to Annoy Can I create a new article for the ways to annoy series please? ~Clamshot (Talk, Fliphooks Contribution Ceremony) 03:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Request for 'Ways to Annoy' Can I make a "50 Ways to Annoy Maddyfae" page? What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 01:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race Plz send ur answers and choose your team (Monty & Marilyn or Connor & Celeste) thx =)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I am so happy Russell is gone for good'' 22:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry I haven't finished it yet! I've been busy..... [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 12:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Best Userpage Alright, we can start now. There is practically nothing to follow, Start to design your userpage the way you want it! Ends April 3rd. You can adopt that page. I adopted it too, last year. Fourth Admin Hey Jisu do you want to be the fourth admin on the Video Game Fanon Wiki? MarioPhineas76﻿ Ways To Annoy Hey, I'm back, why don't you make Ways To Annoy for Aimee. She is fixed, and is spoiled, pretty and beautiful, read her page(Aimee Laurelle), she is no longer a Mary Sue and you can make it now. It's here! (finally) I finally got Steve for you.... Sorry it's sideways! The computer is being stupid... I hope it's better than the original (and sorry that there's no color...) Also, hopefully I will be done soon with the thing I'm doing for your birthday, since I took so long drawing Steve 2.0.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 21:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ways to Annoy Could you make a "50 ways to Annoy FossilsDaDaDa" please? Sure, but doesn't it sound a bit racist? Category:Users Play your part in our deal.... :) I played mine :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 00:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) 100 Ways to Annoy Joshua Flynn Can I make 100 Ways to Annoy Joshua Flynn? The friendly Fanshee 19:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) 50 Ways to Annoy Can I make a "50 Ways to Annoy MarioPhineas76" please? MarioPhineas76 (talk) Well, I was going to tell you happy birthday, but I kept forgetting.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 01:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You are free to use dill anytime in the story. And happy 1199th edit! Hey, Jisu, could I maybe make a "50 Ways to Annoy NotAGothChick"? [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Sorry if my signature hurts your eyes. XD 13:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for letting me join the team!! Do you want to keep everything in blog-form or do you want it sent to people? I think its a good idea to keep it on the blog for at least the first time and mabie have a poll on having it sent to people? Just let me know what you think. Also we will have to make a template page (or something of the sort, witch I'll discuss with you in a bit) so you can write the announcements and I can format and do a spellcheck if thats alright TD 01:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Spellcheck? Should I fix the spelling of 50 Ways to Annoy Jeremy? Positively... (talk) 05:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) CONTEST Will you enter my contest? 02:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I gave you the link!Anyway,it's a writing contest to see who can come up with the best version of The Aaron and Jessie Chronicles: Immense Puzzle.The Chronicles is a mystery movie series that I am working on.Immense Puzzle is the second movie. 03:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) The cake is not a lie. I ate some of it yesterday. :P But yeah, I already beat the game with 7 hours of gameplay. [[User:Scubadave|Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...]]LEMONS 11:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Right. Sorry, I'm on vacation right now, so I've been busy. I should be able to get it to you on time. -[[User:Maddyfae|'''Maddyfae]]''Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it...'' 01:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Says Lately, there is still more activity in the blogs rather than making fan fiction, a regular issue here in the wiki. All I want you guys to do is to carry it on other places! This wiki is not for Phineas and Ferb Fans to socialize! If the blog is about a Fan Fiction, fine. But if it's discussing your personal stuff, please refrain from doing so. Oh, with less goings-on lately, I would like every individual here to keep on the look out for vandals, and users who needs help. A few people have been confused on what's the do and do-nots here on the wiki. That's all. Oh, I forgot. I flipped the switch on Wikia Labs that utilizes Wikia's newest editing layout. However, I may switch it off again. In the meantime, have fun with it. Ways to annoy... Hi, I´m Angelina747 I just want to ask you , if I can make an ``50 ways to annoy Nicole Gomez-Shapiro´´. I don´t want to annoy you. But I will be happy, If you say Yes. Nice Regards from Germany, Angelina747 Ange is out. Peace! 18:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Whats hwwd4 What is HWWD4. STILL haven't figured it out yet. -_-' (talk) 19:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You said "Can you start on HWWD4?" on my blog thingy. Did I make something? STILL haven't figured it out yet. -_-' (talk) 01:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!!!!!! Hi, you now have this! You can get other users, characters or random people to win a date with him. STILL haven't figured it out yet. -_-' (talk) 16:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I have March enter?Phinabella Rules! (talk) 16:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ways To Annoy Hai, Jisu Lee. I'd like to ask two questions: #Could you make a "25 ways to annoy raging blast"? #Why can only you make such pages? What's a Plot? (talk) 13:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering... I know you have gotten a lot of requests like this, but can I make a page called "50 ways to annoy Emily Kinney"? I don't mind if you say no. It was just an idea. Here are a few ways: 1. Marry Ferb 2. Kiss Ferb in front of her. 3. Bonus if you get away with it. 4. Tell her Ferb hates her 5. Bonus if she believes it. 6. Kidnap Kiki. 7. Say Ferb's inventions are dumb. 8. Ignore her. 9. Bonus if you're Ferb. 10. Make her marry any other boy. (Irving, Buford, Baljeet, etc.) Just tell me if I can. ~Miranda~ And for the ladies. Rrowl! 15:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I Make an How to Annoy Please Can I Make One ! Can I Make an How to Annoy Please Can I Make One ! Ways To Annoy Like Ways To Annoy Major Monogram Search it Up ! Ways To Annoy Like Ways To Annoy Major Monogram Search it Up ! Ways to annoy Emily Okay, um, since I'm new and I really don't know my way around, could you do that? You know take it to the admins and stuff? Thanks! ~Miranda~ And for the ladies. Rrowl! 13:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Emily Prove myself HOW? ~Miranda~ And for the ladies. Rrowl! 14:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature "Remeber to leave a sig." You didn't even leave one. No offense. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- Your request Hello :) Here's your art request from my blog. My comments(how I call it, auto-criticize) about it are below. *I used a background from the show(Day of Living Gelatin, Isabella's garden) because I'm not so good at that. : (if you want the version without background, tell me) *I can see some white spaces around Isabella. Sorry for that. *Steve's eyes are too little. *Isabella's face is a little weird-ish, I just saw that... I think this is all. If want me to remake it, tell me on my talk page. If you have another request, comment on my blog. I hope you like it. [[User:Cupcakey|'"Life is 10% what happens to us]] [[User talk:Cupcakey|and 90% how we respond to it."]]-Charles R. Swindoll 19:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I've done it. It's the same file, I just replaced the pic. Hope you like it. [[User:Cupcakey|'"Life is 10% what happens to us]] [[User talk:Cupcakey|and 90% how we respond to it."]]-Charles R. Swindoll 09:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ways to Annying I Want to make ways to annyo and its 100 ways to annyo Alt.Phineas Can I Make... can i make 50 Ways to annoy. I Want to make a Way to Annoy Candace, or if its all ready taken can I Make 100 Ways to annoy Alt.Phineas Can I Make... can i make 50 Ways to annoy. I Want to make a Way to Annoy Candace, or if its all ready taken can I Make 100 Ways to annoy Alt.Phineas Chastity Moore Could you reevaluate her? She's marked as a Mary Sue. Thanks! NANG NANG NANG NANG! And you thought I made it up. 11:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ways to annoy? Can i make "50 ways to annoy SulthanA"? SulthanA (talk) 07:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC)SulthanA Meeting Please report to the meeting at the chatbox. It's like a kitty in a 00:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ways to annoy... Can you do a ways to annoy me, Fanonguy3000? Thx, Fanonguy3000 (talk) 19:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Question for your request Hello :) Before uploading your request(which will be probably in two-three days, because my computer crashed with all my work open and reseted it), I used the fanon characters Cain, Anthony, Aliesha, Goth, Jessie, Monty and Steve(well, he's yours, I think you're allowing me), and I need permission to post them(I used canon characters too). Can you ask for permission on Fanon Character Chat Room? [[User:Cupcakey|"Life is 10% what happens to us]] [[User talk:Cupcakey|and 90% how we respond to it."]]-Charles R. Swindoll 18:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Mashupovie Meeting! Time for the meeting! Here's the link; http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon_Character_Mashupovie Dark Traveler (talk) 00:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Your request(2) Hello :) I've finished your request from my blog, a poster for Fanon Character Chat Room. *Here are the fanon characters I mentioned last time, I hope it won't be a problem I used them. In fact, this is the only thing I had to say. I hope you like it. If you want me to redo it, tell me on my talk page . If you have another request, comment on my blog . [[User:Cupcakey|"Life is 10% what happens to us]] [[User talk:Cupcakey|and 90% how we respond to it."]]-Charles R. Swindoll 12:18, August 14, 2011 (UTC) BnR It is starting now! Check out the page! NOW! :D Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ways to annoy Gretchen Could you make a Ways To Annoy gretchen page for me? I have some ideas and I'll add more once it's created. 1. Be Irving 2. Say she has a crush on Ferb 3. Take away her Fireside girl sash 4. Tell everyone she's an agent 5. Tell Baljeet Ginger hates him 6. Tell Phineas Isabella hates him. Thanks!! What is my name? That is an interesting question you pose, as it reveals not only one's impulses and desires , but one's deepest fears as well. I'll go with Lotta Potato Salad. 17:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ways to Annoy: BEATRICE. DUH DUH DUH! Hi. Can I make a "Ways to Annoy" page? For my fanon char Beatrice Goldberg. It's like a kitty in a 21:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) MASHUPMOVIE MEETING MESSAGE *beep* If you are reciving this message, it means you were called for the mashupmovie meeting here http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat on September 11 2011. Clamshot told me to send this message to everyone. *beep* Agent P Rocks2272 16:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Let him experiment on the wiki he created. Re:Something you put on my talk I don't even have a single clue of what happened. I'm not involved in anything that is about this whole... massacre. Just say so to Goldy, Che, TD and Scuba for it. *shrugs and walks off* MAKE SOME NEWS ONE! Ways To Annoy Hey Jisu can you please do a "Ways To Annoy" on how to annoy me?Travisplatypus (talk) 05:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat thing Was I blocked from the chat or something? If so, why? Darkness takes hold with a pitch-black void....... Dark Traveler 06:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "100 Ways To Annoy Blynx The Cockatiel"? Could you make "100 Ways To Annoy Blynx The Cockatiel"? 18:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ollo! Hello! It's AlexCat, is it ok if I add a fanon pic about Steve? Oh and add a 25 ways to annoy Andy page? The 'Ways to Annoy...' thing gives a great 'insider's' view of the charecter:)AlexCat (talk) 07:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC)AlexCat okey doke:) thanks Ways to annoy Buunak(me) Hey! I would think It'd be pretty cool if you could make a 'Ways to Annoy Buunak' page. Cuz there are ways to annoy me! #Ignore her on wikichat #Distract her when she's playing TapTapRevenge on her phone #Say mean things about Nicki Minaj, Shake It Up or The Black Eyed Peas #Desert the wikichat so she'll be forced to go onto iCarly wikichat Blame It On The Beat, don't blame it on me! (talk) 13:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Buunak Help me Can you please help me with the "Ways to Annoy" series article? Thanks ^w^ ~ PiaNO! (talk) 21:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Project Those images are for something I'm working on and I put the images are under fair use. Pikatwig (talk) 15:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Permission to Create Hi Jisu Lee,i was wondering if i could make "25 ways to Annoy Carla",i know you created that series,but can i create it? ''Princess of Candy Kingdom'' 03:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) 50 Ways to annoy Adam Williams I think you should make "50 ways to annoy Adam Williams" as part of your "Ways to annoy" Series. Bt3082 (talk) 18:38, November 21, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082